At present, the field of communications progresses with each passing day, the use of a mobile terminal is gradually popularized, and different types of device emerge one after another, such as a functional mobile phone, a smart mobile phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and data cards of various systems. Therefore, when a client uses a terminal device, a user interface management module on a terminal side is required to realize interaction between the device and the terminal side, such as functions of data synchronization, data backup, more convenient operation over the device on the terminal and the like.
The user interface management module on the terminal side in the related art is mainly divided into two: a Personal Computer User Interface (PC UI) and a WEB User Interface (WEB UI). The WEB UI tends to gradually take the place of the PC UI by virtue of easiness in development and flexibility, but it has the shortcoming of applicability to single device only. If the user has multiple devices, PC UI management software is required to be installed for many times respectively. Although the WEB UI exists in the device, and is not required to be installed, WEB UIs in different devices are greatly different in style and operating mode, so that the WEB UI is unfavourable for the use of the user. For a research and development person, it is necessary to maintain multiple versions of the two user interface management modules, which causes workload increase and reusability degradation.
For the problem of applicability of the WEB UI of the terminal to single device only in the related art, there is yet no effective solution.